Total Eclipse of The Heart
by CSCreations
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling au. This might be a canon diverge of 6x10. Emma falls in love with a certain lieutenant.


It was a happy day in the kingdoms castle. It was the Princess 28th birthday after all, and her parents had made everything in order everything to be perfect. They had a small celebration with her blowing her candle for the closest friends and family and the same day a feast would be organized. A ball in which every royalty would attend. Barons, dukes, Princes but the truth is she didn't mind of their presence, the only one who she cared is the young lieutenant, or the now Captain Jones. It was the Captain of one of the flagships of their kingdom and with who she was in love with. From the first time, she watched him giving a supporting speech to his crew before the battle she then began to notice his bravery, his blue like sea eyes and his confidence to succeed. And he loved her back. Oh, how much he loved her. He would call her his "light", his flashlight to the endless darkness his heart was drown to all these years. He had been gone for two days, a supply voyage that felt like years to her. Before sailing away, they made love. For the first time. She could still feel his touch, his kiss. He completely owned her. Body and soul. He was always so gentle with her, loving…

Before she could even finish her thoughts, her mother entered the room.

"There you are, honey" She said gently. She wore a blue and yellow dress with a huge skirt and sleeves match to the dress colors.

"Oh, dear you look absolutely amazing" Her mother said. It was true though. The Princess wore a light yellow gown which was consisted of a yellow corset decorated with a matching colored little flowers on it, a bulging silk skirt encircling her waist and yellow laced sleeves caressing the skin of her arms. Her golden hair was curled down forming lots of little curls in the end of her tuffs. This dress used to be her mother's, it used to be one of the iconic dresses Snow White used to wear in daily basis and she passed it on to her daughter. It also appeared that a beautiful dress was not the only thing she had inherited from her mother. She had white skin and red lips. She looked like a blonde version of the "fairest of them all" and Snow White couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

"Did he come?" She asked her mother.

"I am afraid that I did not seen him, my dear" She said and Emma slowed her head.

"But don't worry, I am sure he'll show up" She confronted her daughter.

"Let's go" Snow said and took by the hand her daughter.

The ball room was filled with colors. Bright lights in every corner highlighting the beauty and the elegance of the visitors. They all clapped when they saw the royal ones and then went back to dancing. In the whole crowd, Emma was trying to distinguish her loved one when she suddenly saw him standing on the entrance. He was so handsome with his lieutenant uniform. Her hazel eyes got brighter in the sight of him and ignoring the visitors she ran to his side.

"Killy" She said and bursted herself in his arms. She put her hand on his cheek and said:

"You're here" She said

"How could I not be? I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Princess" He said and caressed her golden locks as she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Under the great chandelier, they started to dance slowly to a rhythm…

His hands were around her waist and hers around his neck, feeling him tight and hiding her face on his shoulder.

 _(Turn around)_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_ _  
_ _And you're never coming 'round_ _  
_ _(Turn around)_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit tired_ _  
_ _Of listening to the sound of my tears_ _  
_ _(Turn around)_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_ _  
_ _That the best of all the years have gone by_ _  
_ _(Turn around)_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_ _  
_ _And then I see the look in your eyes_

"You look so beautiful" He hummed

 _And I need you now tonight_  
 _And I need you more than ever_  
 _And if you only hold me tight_  
 _We'll be holding on forever_  
 _And we'll only be making it right_  
 _Cause we'll never be wrong_  
 _Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
 _I really need you tonight_  
 _Forever's gonna start tonight_  
 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

"I love you" She whispered as he swirled her around.

When she was back in his arms he replied…

"I love you more than anything, Princess but as you may know now after my brother's demise I became a Captain, and along with that title there come's great responsibility, I have to go"

"But you just came" She said

"No, I mean from that land" His words pierced her heart into million pieces.

"What? No, I…" She said but he interrupted her.

"We are from totally different worlds. I am a simple lieutenant and you're a Princess. It would be more suitable with you to marry a Prince" He said as a tear fell from his face in the sight of her crying eyes. They then stepped aside from the dance floor and went outside.

"What are you saying? I don't give a damn about the Prince, I want you" She said heartbroken. He rested his hand on her cheek.

"Emma, listen…"

"I don't want to listen to you. You're my true love, you mean everything to me and now you're trying to take me away from you"

"That day, on my ship before I left was the best night of my life and I couldn't be happier to make you my wife, but we both know that your father will never approve of me"

"He will, he was a shepherd long before he became a Prince, he understands the cards love is playing. Please don't leave me" She said crying. He then held her tight. They then leaned to each other and kissed. The kiss was passionate and fierce. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"I love you and I believe in our love. We will see each other again you'll see my Princess, no matter what I will get back to you" He kissed her again.

"But you're my true love"

"That's the funny thing about true love. No matter how many years may pass it always finds a way to exist in the hearts" Emma couldn't hold back her tears.

"And I will forever love you" He said as he searched his left pocket of his uniform.

"You know that I really don't have anything to offer you for your birthday but this… will do" He said and took off his pocket a red rose. It was the rose he had given to her in their first meeting. She took it and kissed him once more. When it was all finished, he took a step back and put his naval hat on.

"I will forever love you, Princess"

"I will forever love you too, lieutenant" She said crying. He then stepped inside his carriage and left. Emma couldn't move. She stood there in the rain with his rose on her chest. It was the only thing she had of him. She could feel it in her heart now that it would always be his. The lieutenant who she once loved would become her husband and the father of their little ones in the future.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
 _Now I'm only falling apart_  
 _There's nothing I can do_  
 _A total eclipse of the heart_


End file.
